ISpace Out
iSpace Out is the 13th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. The episode aired on March 5, 2010. Plot An eccentric billionaire asks iCarly and Exercise Rox (a different webshow) to compete to be able to perform a webshow from outer space. He perfoms different tests on the gang to see how well they will handle space travel, and they do fine until the 36-hour lockdown test in a space pod where all three suffer "Space Madness" in varying degrees. Carly eventually becomes a crazed mess due to her claustrophobia (something similar happens to her in iSam's Mom) and Freddie tries to calm her down while Sam eats a piece of meat she smuggled in, but she succeeds in getting out of the pod by crashing the window open, disqualifying the iCarly team. Meanwhile, Spencer is visited by a mysterious little girl (played by Anna Clark). He at first tries to turn her in as a lost child, but eventually, Socko's uncle-in-law, Dr. Paxil, leads him to believe that he was only seeing her because he missed Carly. At the end of the episode, Carly notices the girl in the kitchen, but the girl, apparently disappointed that she can no longer bother Spencer, abruptly leaves. Carly, puzzled, attributes this to Space Madness. Trivia *In the most recent title card sequence before this episode premieres, you see a clip of Carly, Sam, and Freddie in astronaut orange suits. One example of an episode featuring the title card sequence is iEnrage Gibby. On occasion, clips from an upcoming episode appear in the opening credits of a different episode. *The alarm that goes off at the Space Tourist Industries is taken from the "Tactical Nuke Incoming" alarm from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *This is the first time the viewer (and Carly) discover Spencer has not yet told their father that he dropped out of law school after 3 days. * This is the first episode to feature a high-quality animated sequence of the fictional show Girly Cow, first mentioned in iAm Your Biggest Fan. Girly Cow is mentioned a lot on Dan Schneider shows. * A continuity error - Spencer says he hates tomatoes, but in iPsycho he puts a slice of tomato on his sandwich. * In real life, there are no Space Tourist industries, and children are not allowed in space until they are 18. So far, the youngest person to ever go into space was Gherman Titov, a Soviet cosmonaut who went into space when he was 26 years old. * The site www.Excerciserocks.com redirects to iCarly.com, as do all the other fake websites referenced on iCarly. * In iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, Lewbert gets arrested for 6 months, but Spencer talks to Lewbert about the little girl, and this episode came only 4 months after iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. Events of an episode tend to exist in their own universe, so this goof may or may not be canon. * Running gags: The gang press a button in the 36-hour room. They always seem to press the button for the automatic fire extinguisher, or the one that pushes out the bed, which always hits the person next to it. *G-Forces in space training are actually tested using a device called a centrifuge, which has a person inside a pod that is spun around in a circle by a gigantic arm. The Multi-Axis chair, however, is real. *This is the second time on a Nickelodeon show when 'Space Madness' is mentioned, the first being in an episode of Ren and Stimpy *A real laptop was being used when Carly and Sam splashed it. *The song "Random Dancing" is Dan Schneider singing and saying, "dance-dance-dance!" *When the intercom says "Houston, we have a problem," this references the failed Apollo 13 space mission , which was immortalized in the 1974 made-for-TV movie Houston, We've Got a Problem as well as the 1995 Ron Howard theatrical movie Apollo 13. The line is actually misquoted: the actual words were "Houston, we've had a problem." DVD http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly_i_Space_Out_DVD Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly: Hey, I gotta go. Spencer: his dad on the phone: ''Yeah, law school's going great! Later dad! ''up the phone and looks at Carly Carly: You never told him that you dropped out of law school? Spencer: Daddy's very busy. in a baby tone '' '''Spencer: 'the little girl Someone's gonna get hurt! on rug and falls down I got hurt! Spencer: ''and cautiously hands little girl a juice box '' ''' '''Little Girl: juice box and begins sipping Spencer: ''at her with wide eyes, speaks in a wheedling tone Yeah... three percent ''fruit ''juice... '''Freddie:' Come on, let's do the show. ' Carly:' OK, and remember Mr. Blanton said we have to do it like a real web show. Freddie: That means no stopping. Sam: What, one question. Freddie: Yeah what? Sam: a accent Why you so stooopid? Freddie: annoyed Carly.. Carly: Sam! Sam: I'm curious! Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's Blog: My Fake Law School Pics 313 Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Trivia